Clan
by BallisticWaffles
Summary: A new species begins it accent. follow them as they rise to the top and beyond. rated for violence, blood and curses. up for adoption, email for details


This is my attempt to foray into the growing spore genre.

This is a documentary of my species the Druganova and their rise to immortality.

Don't try to find any pictures as I haven't uploaded them to the mainframe of the game.

Enjoy 

_Druganova speak_

000,000,000,000 years past

I awoke.

Not a normal waking mind you but one of fire and a deep pull on my cellular body. Yes I was not some deep intergalactic menace, nor was I a demon of some sort. I was a simple celled organism, in a deep sleep for what knows how long. As my eternal prison cracked into pieces, I struggled out of my confines and landed in a pile of water. Looking around I saw my cell mates' lolly gagging around. Their appearance was simple; they had a long slender body with a thick head area. They all had small little mouths that they used to eat, and to fight. Small eyes jutted from their bodies along with to little tails for propulsion. They were dark red with little dots of blue. Reaching them I began to attempt to talk to them.

_Hello?_

_Why… who…when…where…how…what_

_Get a grip, we have been released from our infernal prison, we are free._

_Free… but…what_

_GET A GRIP_

They all shook at my mental scream. It must have worked because they began to chatter insanely.

_Where are we?_

_What are we doing here?_

_What are we going to do?_

_SCILENCE_

I screamed for order and began to give instructions

_As of now, you will all listen to me. First, we need to find food._

A small organism floated by my face. Opening my mouth, I swallowed it whole, taking delight in the taste. Soon the entire pack, of about 12 began to swim around eating chunks of floating meat and pink organisms. Soon we began to grow, emerging in a new world with different things. A creature with a spike on its face attacked the pack on its own. It was slaughtered. A voice in my head, not my own began to speak.

I knew you were going to be great.

_Who are_…?

I am thee who created you, call me…god

_You are the one responsible for freezing us in that infernal tomb!_

No my cell, I was not, but you will know in good time, for now I shall give you a gift.

_A gift?_

Why do people repeat what I say? It infuriates me so. Any way, I shall give you the power of rebirth, when you mate or die, your mind will be transferred into a new body. You will lead your species to greatness.

_Thank you, god_

Mention it, mention it to everyone you know.

I mated quickly, to see the affects of this blessing of god. I blacked out and suddenly, I was aware. I saw one of my species floating in a void. God's voice appeared in my mind

Oh yes, one thing you can alter your species when you mate to keep up with the other species.

_Why are you giving me this power?_

Because I can.

_Why?_

Don't question me, little organism, I can kill with a wink on an eye.

_Gotcha _

I floated up to the astral body and began to think. I envisioned a spike, like the one I saw on the creature we killed. Two spikes appeared, flanking the mouth. I remembered the little mouths that I saw on the pink creature from day one. I saw them eat the, disgusting, green pieces that littered the water. But I added two small green eating mouths to the sides of the head in between the spikes and the jaw. I tried to add more but I couldn't place any. Giving up, I floated inside the body and busted out of the egg.

I floated forward eating and killing to my hearts desire. The new green food didn't taste so bad after all, and I began to grow at an enormous rate. We were on our path.

100,000,000,000 years past.

Having no concept of time, I continued to lead our ever expanding group of cells. We now had two jets on the back of us that allowed us to move faster then most creatures. Two poison sacs resided in the middle of our bodies along with an electric volt appendage. We were the scorn of the pool. We terrorized the population that deserved it, the others, we left alone, and after all, you couldn't have too many enemies could you? We grew alarmingly, constantly dominating creatures twice our size. We have gotten so plentiful that we broke into 5 separate groups. We have not seen any of them in a long time.

Time. Pfff… I don't know how long it has been since I have talked to god but I don't think we will be hearing from him any ti…

Or so you think Cell.

_God, how lovely to see you._

Your race has grown even beyond my comprehensions. And yet… you still don't have a name.

_Says you. We have decided unanimously. We are the Druganova._

And that means?

_Explosive Dragon. We will take over this tide pool under our name and rule it._

You may conquer the tide pool but you will have troubles in the next stage of life. Congratulations… creature.

I suddenly was in the void again. Reviewing my mental options, I gasped at the three new appendages I was awarded. All of them were legs with two stumpy toes at the end. I stripped my species of any parts it had, I began anew for this new world. Fist I shaped our brand new spine. I made it a C shape the bottom was thicker and more muscular. Then I added four legs, two in the back and two in the front. Then I added two eyes to the front and a jaw too. At the tip of the tail I placed the small filter mouth and a horn where my head was. Deciding I would add no more, I entered the body and bursted from my prison.

I emerged in a brightly colored landscape surrounded by my pack mates. As I slowly got used to walking, god spoke.

Do you see those bones over there? If you search the bones, you can find body parts you can attach to your species. Also if you befriend or destroy another species, you have the chance of getting a new part.

_My, talkative, aren't we?_

Shut up.

Walking over to the pile of bones, I dug through them eventually finding a strange beak shaped mouth. I mated then looked at my plethora of new parts. I got rid of both mouths and added the beak to the front. Removing the spike from my head, I placed it on my tail, along with two sharp, sickle like appendages. I then added arms with thin sickly shaped fingers instead of front legs. To compensate, I hade to move the back legs up a bit. Then I put two wings on my back, along with webbed feet. Breaking out of my shell, I quickly grew up and had two members of my clan follow me. We began to explore our new world.

That is chapter one the rise of the Druganova.

Like it hate it?

Review please


End file.
